Unwritten Colors
by Maygen Lauren
Summary: Three  years later and Tanner’s out of jail with a plot in ploy. He’s also taken quite an interest with the Diffy’s adoptive daughter... The long awaited sequel to Colorblind. Please read and Review. !RENAMED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: The Colors Burn**_

_**Summary: Three years later and Tanner's out of jail with a plot in ploy. He's also taken quite an interest with the Diffy's adoptive daughter.. If you've read Colorblind, you know where he's heading. **_

_**Rating: T for creepy situations. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future. **_

"Parker Diffy, you get out of bed right now." An aggravated Keely yelled through a closed door. A groan was heard along with a smash against the wall. "Parker!" She yelled again. She flung open the door to see a huge dent in the wall and Parker's alarm clock about ten feet away.

"I want to sleep in." The fourteen year old cursed under his breath and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Parker, up, now." She said, turning on the light and slamming the door. "You're paying for the hole in the wall too." Keely crossed her arms and made her way to the next room down. She crossed a few pictures hung up on the wall of vacations or school portraits. The front of this next door was decorated with pink and purple construction paper and little phrases and words on them.

She knocked on the door before entering. A young brown haired girl sat fully dressed in jeans and a Hollister sweatshirt. She balanced a lap top on her knees and smiled up at her adoptive mother. "At least someone in this family knows how to get up on the first day of school." She complimented her. Mia nodded before turning her attention back to the computer screen. "Well alright, be down stairs in five minutes. I saw Hillary in the kitchen. She might be making pancakes?" The girl nodded again. "Not the enthusiastic answer I was looking for, but I'll take it."

Mia opened her mouth to speak, but took it back. Keely shrugged. The older woman also took notice of the lock hooked up to the window and binoculars perched under the window sill.

Keely kept the door open and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. The finalized smell of pancakes and chocolate chips soothed her and she smiled. She was about to reach over the counter to pick up her cell phone when something hard hit her legs and caused her to move back.

Two blonde faces smiled back at her, one with blue eyes and the other with brown. The twins, Page and Madison, were both four now and excited for their first day of preschool. "When's Daddy gonna be read to go Momma?" Madison asked jumping up and down, demanding to be picked up.

"Sweeties, you don't have to leave for another hour or so. Parker and Mia are the only ones who have to make the bus in, FIFTEEN MINUTES." She yelled toward the front stairs.

Page pulled on her mother's long shirt. "I don't want to go. I want to go to work with you."

Keely shooed Madison off towards Hillary and lifted Page into her arms. "You are going to have an amazing time today. Daddy's going to walk in so you don't have to worry about anything. Plus, if you're really good at school today, I'll have daddy drive you to my work after he gets home." Page smiled and hugged her mother tight around the neck.

Keely placed the four year old on the ground, her pink converse squeaking with newness. "I'll be really good I promise."

"That's good, but you know I shouldn't have to bribe you to be on your best behavior." Page rolled her eyes and spun on her heal over to Madison who was waiting patiently at the foot of Hillary for pancakes.

"So Hillary, you'll pick up Madison and Page at one and drop them off at home for Parker to watch?"

Hillary handed the twins their pancakes and turned to face Keely with a smile on her face. "You, and then I'm off to my Mary Kay meeting and then to cook for my hubby."

Keely raised her eye brows at her dear friend. "Yeah how is our good friend Henry?"

"He's living." She laughed. "No, he's been working a lot lately. I think he might have forgotten what he asked me last week."

"Don't worry Hill, he'll come around." A quiet step was heard coming down the stairs. Mia appeared in the doorway slowly making her way over toward Hillary. More footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, only these were more obnoxious. Parker sprinted quickly into the kitchen grabbing the plate of chocolate chip pancakes Hillary was holding out for Mia.

"Thank you," He said sitting next to Madison at the table.

Keely stared blankly when Mia didn't argue back. She just stood there waiting for Hillary to fill another plate.

"I don't want to sit next to you stinky boy!" Maddie held her nose with the same hand as her fork and syrup splashed onto her new Abercrombie kid's shirt. Keely slapped her forehead.

"Hey, Maddie, be nice to your brother!" Keely said sternly lifting her by her armpits from her chair. She placed her on the ground and smacked her butt. "Now go get changed and throw your dirty dress down the chute."

Madison frowned. "What if I don't want to?"

"Oh, look who has an attitude." Said a voice coming from the garage. Phil Diffy stood in the door way crossing his arms.

"Madison Renae, do you want to loose desert and TV privileges for a week?" He asked angrily.

Madison stood up tall and ran up the stairs into her room. Keely laughed and kissed Phil square on the mouth.

"Ew!" Whined Page before Parker slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, don't instigate. I secretly think they're the devil spawn." He looked around the room and whispered into Page's ear. "They could be out to get us." Page laughed and Mia rolled her eyes.

Keely stared at Phil in the eyes to see if he noticed a difference in Mia's behavior? He looked away and laughed. "Ha, yeah, you better sleep with your eyes open tonight, not that it will do you any good."

_Come on Mia. _Keely thought. _You've got loads of come backs, say something. _Mia remained mute with her eyes down on her plate. Keely sighed.

She looked down out her watch. "Shit," pause, "Momma didn't say shit."

"Yes she did!" Page said giggling while dumping her plate in the sink.

Keely ignored her daughter and stared at the two teenagers finish with their breakfast. "Mia, Parker, out, door, now, bus."

"Wow after six years of marriage and the first thing to go is English, brilliant Mom." Parker said standing and pulling Mia up from the fabric of her sweatshirt.

"Bye you two, have fun at school." She paused. "High school, have fun at high school."

Mia rolled her eyes again before waving a hand at the room. Parker held up his fists and yelled, "Rock on mi Padres!" Keely looked over at Phil as they left through the front door.

Phil rubbed his brow. "He's your kid, don't look at me."

Keely put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Uh hello, I was never into all that punk crap." She slapped her head again. "Momma didn't say crap."

"Yes she did." Page mocked.

"You know, you keep talking trash like that and the girls are going to grow up thinking its okay." Hillary said placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Let me help you with those." Phil said grabbing Mia's, Parker's and Madison's plate off the table. "Where is Maddie?"

Keely held her pointer finger in the air. "I'll go find out." She made her way back up the stairs and into Madison's room. The floor was hardly visible. Toys and clothes were scattered everywhere. Madison was standing in her closet pulling on a new blue dress with tears rolling down her face. "Maddie, what's wrong?" Madison crossed her arms and moved from the room, passing by her mother with nothing but a glare. "Oh attitude again."

"You made me change my dress and now Mia left and I didn't get to say good bye." She said stopping back down the stairs.

"Well Maddie, Mia was hardly Ms. Social today. You probably couldn't have gotten her to say anything." Keely said grabbing Madison by the waist and seating her on the railing holding onto her tightly.

"Mia talked to me this morning when I woke her up." Maddie said glaring again.

"Oh yeah, and what did she say?"

"She said she was scared." Maddie's eyes softened and her glare turned into a decent frown.

Keely whipped the tears off Madison's face and looked at her with confusion. "Madison, of what? What did Mia say she was scared of?"

The four year old shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't tell me, but she did tell me that she stayed up the whole night."

Keely nodded and hugged her daughter. "Okay thanks for telling me." She placed Maddie back on the ground and followed her back into the kitchen.

"Okay Keel, I'm going to get going." Hillary said smiling. "Thanks for letting me spend the night."

"Ha no problem," Phil answered for his wife. "If you hadn't have been here, I would have been the one making pancakes."

Keely laughed. "Oh yeah, like you can even hold a pan."

Phil crossed his arms and glared playfully at his wife. "I know we all like our playful teasing, but I think you crossed a line."

Hillary shook her head at the couple and let her self out the basement. "See you on Wednesday." She yelled behind the closed door.

Keely turned her attention back to Page and Madison. "Alright girlies, why don't you make sure you have all of your stuff together and then go watch TV until Daddy's ready to go."

The girls ran off and Keely pulled Phil over into the office. "What's up Keel? You looked so out of it during breakfast." He sat her down on the desk and straddled her knees.

"Oh, so you did notice anything about anyone else but me." She asked stroking his cheek. "I don't know if I should be pleased or scold you?"

He laughed. "Alright, get to the point. I have to finish getting ready for work."

She lowered her eye brows and continued. "I think there is something wrong with Mia."

"What makes you think that?"

Keely took his hand in hers. "She wasn't talking at all this morning. I mean she was set up for some of those nasty come backs of hers, and she didn't budge. And then Maddie told me that Mia told her this morning that she was scared all last night so she didn't get any sleep."

"What do you want us to do about it?" He said sincerely.

She shrugged. "I don't know Phil. She's our oldest girl and I know sometimes she feels like she's not an actually member of this family, but I don't want her to think that we think of her that way. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

He shook his head. "No, but continue anyway."

"I don't know if I should confront her or let her come to one of us." She wrapped her arms around Phil's chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's not safe for her to keep things from us, I think? But if I can help, I would like her to give me an opportunity to."

Phil stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you meet the kids off the bus today? You don't technically have to be at work until five."

She sighed. "I know, but I have to prepare for the show still. After my performance this morning, I need something to light the flame."

Phil smiled at her antics and ran his fingers through her hair. "I think you should do what ever you want to, but consider it, okay?"

Keely nodded and hopped off the desk. "Alright, you go and get ready from work and I'll make sure Maddie and Page have everything they need for preschool." Keely teared. "Oh man, I'm so old. We have two kids in high school and two in preschool."

"Keels were twenty nine, chill out." Phil laughed and walked out of the room before she began ranting. Keely sighed, things were changing quickly and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A tall curly haired man stood out side of Pickford High school waiting for his target to arrive at the school. His jeans were torn and his face, dirty. He looked like he had just spent years in prison, and he might have.

Tanner Kirkpatrick stood against the front steps eyeing all of the girls that walked past him. If a teacher happened to walk by he turned to avoid confrontation.

His once soft, lying, blue eyes were now a dark gray. He had let himself go. Tanner had a beard and looked older than thirty. He looked so awkward standing on the stair of a high school, the same high school where Keely Teslow had blatantly fell for him, stupidly. The same high school where he had cheated on her.

The sky was cast a dark gray, maybe a storm was brewing? The trees overcastted creepy shadows and Tanner had finally found his prey.

Mia Kori Alvarez Diffy walked through the crowd clutching onto the shirt of her brother. She was a freshman, and easily persuaded. Tanner watched as the boy found a group of his friends and left Mia standing alone in the middle of a self involved mass.

He made his move. Tanner quickly walked over toward her, surprising her and making her jump. She bit her lip and took a step back. "So Mia, we meet again. I noticed last night that you locked your window."

She turned away from him and brushed away a few falling tears. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Your mother ruined my life, and I want her to pay for it." He said angrily pulling her aside.

"My mother's dead." She said crossing her arms.

"Your adoptive mother you idiot, she ruined my life and I intend to make her pay." Tanner said snarling. Mia noted the smell of liquor breathing of his lips.

"No, why are you using me. You can get to her through me and I won't let you." Mia said quietly standing up for herself

"Oh Mia, Mia, Mia, you will help me and you won't tell anyone about our little conversation. Remember I know where you live. A locked up house can't keep me out." He said smiling creepily at her.

She turned away from him and walked up the steps into the school building.

_**So, guys I hope you liked the first chapter to the sequel you all wanted to bad. I think I liked the first chapter. I'm pretty happy with it, but I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with it. I intend to write the next few chapters before posting this one. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay here's chapter two. I hope it's all that you wanted. **_

Her heart speed up, her throat clogged and her head spun. Mia felt her self loosing control. She had seen Tanner outside of two of her classes so far and she was beginning to become more and more frantic. Next was lunch and she didn't think she could handle having Tanner pull her aside again. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't going to help him and that she was going to tell her parents, but she couldn't risk it.

Mia had lost so much in her life; Keely was completely worth protecting even if it meant ruining their relationship.

Mia grabbed a water bottle from a vending machine and looked around for one of her friend to sit with. No one. Not a single person she knew or even liked was in the cafeteria.

She dared go out side. Her feet moved towards the door and she peered out the window at the kids sitting on the hill and picnic tables. Tanner wasn't around and she saw Parker alone on the hill. Her heart leaped and she quickly ran towards him.

She hit him. She ran directly into his chest. Mia pulled away and looked up at Tanner. He smiled angrily at her. "You thought you could ignore me? You were very wrong my dear friend Mia."

She took a step back and put her hand on her forehead. How did he know where she was going to be at every given moment? He hadn't even been there ten seconds ago. Tanner had appeared out of nowhere, just to stock her. "Uh, the, uh?"

"All I want is your help Mia." He grabbed her wrist and Mia felt pain shoot up her arm. "Just let me in the house."

Mia cringed and became light headed. Air left her lungs and remained absent. Mia slipped into darkness and fell over...

Tanner looked down at her for a moment before…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mrs. Diffy," Keely sat in her office rewriting her script for the night's broadcast. "School nurse is on the phone. I'll connect you." Keely's secretary Deb spoke through the intercom.

Keely picked up the phone and waited for the beep. "Hello, this is Keely Diffy."

"Mrs. Diffy, this Peggy Ann the Nurse at Pickford High school. Your daughter Mia has been transferred to the hospital." She spoke seriously. It was almost obnoxious.

Keely put a hand on her mouth and stood up from her chair. "What happened?"

"It seems that she fell unconscious out side at lunch and fell backwards. We believe that hospitalization would not have been needed if it hadn't been for the fact that while falling she hit her head on a picnic bench."

Keely began throwing things in her purse, including her script for the nights show. "Okay, I'm leaving work right now."

"Um, your son Parker went with her. He's the one who found her on the ground."

"Alright thank you for letting me know I appreciate it."

"It's our job Mrs. Diffy." She racked in a breath. "But Mrs. Diffy, I think you should know that when Mia came into our office, her blood pressure was sky rocketed." Another paused. "Something must have scared the life out of her."

Keely ran a hand through her hair and put her large purse over her shoulder. "Okay, again thank you."

"No problem, and uh, good luck." The nurse hung up with Keely and she darted for the door. She ran over towards Deb and tearfully stood in front of her.

"S-sign up K-Kayle for tonight's s-show." She spook unclearly, but one person did here her.

Kayle stood up from behind her cubical. "What's the matter Diffy can't handle family and a show?"

"Oh grow up Kayle, my daughters in the hospital." She looked back down at Deb. "I've got to go, but I'll call you later." She quickly ran through the building out to the parking lot, the place where Parker and Mia had confronted her almost four years ago. So much had changed since then.

Keely jumped in her green jeep and sped off down the all too familiar road to the hospital. She picked up her cell phone and dialed for Phil.

"Hey Keel, what's up?" He said. She could tell that he was busy with something else by the way he spoke.

"I, uh, Mia's in the hospital. I'm on my way there now."

Keely heard something clatter to the floor in the background. "What, what happened?"

"Something scared her bad enough that she passed out and hit her head in the process." Keely groaned as she came to another stop light.

"Is she okay?"

"Does it look like I know Phil?" Keely mentally slapped her self. "I'm sorry, I'm just so stressed out."

"It's fine." He turned of his computer and stood up. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay, wait, no, I need you to go get the girls from Hillary at home first."

"What about Parker?"

"He's already at the hospital."

"Okay, while I'll meet you there after."

"Thanks Phil, I'll call you if I find out anything."

"Love you Keels."

"Love you too, bye." She hung up and stuffed her phone in her pocket aggravated.

_Come on Keely, get a hold of yourself. _She took deep breathes and concentrated on the road. _But what if everything's connected? What if the same thing that was scaring Mia last night is the same thing scaring her at school. The nurse said Parker was the first one to find her, he couldn't have done something? Could he? _Keely shook her head. _Don't think that way. You don't know anything yet. Just wait until you talk to Mia. _

Keely brushed the fresh tears off her cheeks and blew her nose with a tissue from inside of her pocket. _This can't be all that bad. _She tried to reassure herself unsuccessfully. _But what if she's really hurt. I don't know what to do. _Keely confessed and let more tears fall.

She arrived ten minutes later, shaken up and worried, at the hospital. She ran through the front entrance and saw Parker waiting with his head down in his lap. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up and ran towards her. Keely opened her arms let his head be buried in her shoulder. He sobbed and she could feel his tears on her bare shoulders.

"Her head was bleeding and I didn't know what to do." He cried more and pulled away. Keely hated to see her son cry. Actually, it rarely happened. The last time Parker cried was probably a year ago on a family vacation to Florida when he fell on his skateboard and broke his arm. One could hardly call it crying though. He was more like tearing.

"She's going to be fine." Keely tried to convince her self and Parker unsuccessfuly.

"You didn't have to watch her fall and she was so pale. Mom, I don't know if I could live with out her."

"Parker, talk sense. Everything is going to be fine. Mia will be okay." She lifted her sons head and smiled. "Come on." She pulled him over toward the front desk and a lady dressed in a pink gown looked at her intently.

"How can I help you?" She said a little bit snooty.

Keely shook it off. "Hi, I'm looking for Mia Diffy." The nurse nodded and glanced down at her computer.

"She's having a few tests done right now, but you are more than welcome to go and wait in her roo…"

"What kind of tests?" Parker snapped, cutting the nurse off.

"I'm afraid I don't have the information you need, but if you go and wait in the room, the doctors will be with you eventually." The nurse said holding her hand up.

"Where's the room?" Keely asked pulling Parker back against her chest.

"Down the hall to your left. You're looking for room B12." She said motioning with her hand. Keely pulled Parker away and moved down the hall with him stalking in front of her. He cursed angrily under his breath and crossed his arms. His blonde hair fell in front of his face and he slumped his shoulders frontward.

He found the room first and paused before going in. He raised his head to look at it and entered. No one was in the room, not even a nurse. Parker found a chair and sat in it. Keely leaned impatiently against the wall.

She looked at her son and how angry he looked, maybe too angry, maybe guilty. She felt bad accusing him of whatever went wrong, but she had to find out what set Mia off. "Parker, what really happened today at lunch?"

"I don't know…" He said scowling under his breath. His blue eyes shot up for a second before he looked away.

"Parker, you can tell me, I won't be angry." He said nothing. "Parker, were you playing one of your tricks on Mia. Did you scare her?"

Parker looked up at her angrily. "You think I did this? Why the hell would you think that?"

Keely shook her head and brushed off his vulgarity. "Parker, I know you, you like to play games. Did you do something to Mia today at lunch that might have scared her or harmed her in anyway?"

"I was sitting at on the hill with my friends when the bell rang and I went back into the building. I passed by her on the ground and froze." He looked back at the checkered floor. "I looked over and I saw Mia passed out, bleeding from her head."

"Parker, please don't lie to me." Keely cried from across the room. "The doctors might need to know everything that happened to find out what's wrong with her."

"Shut up!" He screamed. "I didn't do anything. I told you what happened and I'm not lying."

"Parker, you seem too upset for someone who didn't have anything to do with it." Keely said gripping onto the white wall.

Parker stood his hand crossed. He made his way over to the door. "Yeah well, you didn't have to carry her bleeding body to the nurse's office." He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Keely slammed her hand into the wall and slumped back against it.

He was so her kid. Keely felt herself loosing control and she reminded herself to stay sane for Mia's sake. Keely racked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She guessed to give Parker some time to him self. Chances were he'd run into a doctor who would send him back to the room.

Mia had become such an important member to the family. If anything happened to her, Keely didn't know if she would be able to recover. Keely remembered when Mia was eleven years old and she asked Keely if she would ever be a real Diffy.

_Mia stalked from her bedroom early in the morning, close to just before the sun would peek over the trees in the back yard. She made her way up the stairs to her adoptive mother and father's room. She knocked quietly on the white door in front of her and waited for a response. Keely groaned from the other side and Mia took it as a sign to enter. _

_The room, which was only vacant with one adult, seeing how Phil was away on business, was silent. Mia made her way around in the darkness and felt around for the rim of the bed. Her hand grabbed something soft but it did not feel like a bed sheet. She felt around further, confused as to where she was in the room. _

"_I'm right here Mia, what's wrong?" Mia's hand shot backward and she jumped frightened. _

"_Sorry, I didn't know that was you." Mia took a step back from her surroundings. "I uh, never mind, I'll leave." She turned away and walked quickly back towards the door colliding with the dresser and landing on the ground with a thump. _

_Keely turned on her bedside light and hurried out from under the bedcovers to Mia's side. "Are you alright sweetie?" She asked placing a hand on her forehead._

"_Yeah, I'm okay, I'll just leave now. Sorry for waking you up." Mia picked her self up from off the carpeted floor and tried to leave the room. Keely grabbed her arm and pulled her back over toward her. She lifted her over toward the bed were she settled herself back against the pillows with Mia slightly perching over the edge. _

"_What's up, you're not normally one for the early morning visits." Mia shrugged and drew her knees up to her chest. _

"_I was just thinking. It's nothing really important, I'll just leave." Mia made a move toward the floor and Keely held her in place with her arms. _

"_You came all the way up here to tell me something." Keely smiled. "Now I want to hear it."_

_Mia darted her eyes down. "I uh, it's just uh, when Parker and I lived with Linda and everyone else we've ever lived with, we never really felt at home, but now Parker's found his family, and I still feel…" _

"_Lost," Keely finished for her. "Sweetie, I think you are always going to be feeling that empty space where your parents used to be, but know now, you are a Diffy through and through. I love you just as much and Maddie and Page and Parker. You are my daughter now and you live with your family. We all love you so much and I know that Phil would back me up one hundred percent." _

"_Then why when you're talking about "him" to Parker you reefer to him as "dad", but with me "he" is "Phil"." She paused. "I'm just a bit lost."_

"_Mia, I never really knew what you wanted us to call you, so I assumed that we would just let things fall into place. You never really ask for our attention, so you never call us by names, but you can feel free to call us whatever you want." Keely rubbed the eleven year olds cheek. _

"_I, uh, like Mom and Dad." She said shyly while looking up for only a split second. _

"_Me too sweetie, it really rolls off the tongue." Keely rubbed Mia's brown head and smiled. "Anything else you want to talk about?"_

"_Do you ever think I'll be a real Diffy?" The child asked vulnerably._

"_I think you've been a Diffy since the day you became friends with Parker." _

_- - -_

Keely was pulled out of her flashback by an abrupt knock on the door. A doctor swept into the room and stood over Keely's crumpled position on the floor. "Mrs. Diffy?" The man asked. Keely merely nodded while gazing up. "We have the test results from your daughters MRI."

"Yes, and?"

"Well the good new is that it's pretty obvious what happened." He paused. "The injury occurred approximately three hours ago, according to the charts. Mia has a moderate concussion and from your son we learned that she must have hit her head on a picnic bench. The nurses from the school said that when Mia came into the office her blood pressure was well above average which leads us to the conclusion that she must have been having a serious panic attack when the accident happened."

Keely bit her finger nails, "Do you have any idea what could have caused it?"

The doctor shrugged. "Numerous amounts of things can cause a panic attack. It could have been anything."

"What about a child's prank?"

The doctor shook his head, almost laughing a bit. "Not unless it was a physical prank, I highly doubt that. But I hate to even mention this; there are mysterious bruises on her right wrist. It looks like someone had a good hold on her."

"Parker would never hurt her…" She shook her head and placed it in her hands.

"What?" Keely shook her head.

"Never mind, continue."

"Well, you'll have to ask her yourself, what happened. I do not believe that social survives needs to be involved, so I left them out of it. Mia will be in, in a few moments. The nurses' are just wrapping up her head and cleaning up after the stitches."

"Stitches?" Keely's head shot up.

"Yeah, she had a pretty bad beating to the head, which explains the concussion. Speaking of which, Mia should remain out of school for at least a week. She can return on Monday."

"What can we expect with the concussion and all?" She asked impudently.

"Well, it's a moderate concussion, it all depend on her surroundings. She might have unfamiliarity with locations and people around her. Her brain might not react as quickly as it was this morning. She might seem irresponsive, but it all depends on how Mia reacts. If you have any questions you can always call the number on the sheet that the nurse will bring in when Mia comes back."

"And after Mia comes back…"

"You can leave," The doctor finished for her. "Just have her take it easy." Keely stood up and shook the doctor's hand firmly as her left her standing alone in the white room.

**REVIEW NOW OR ELSE I WON'T POST ANOTHER CHAPTER. I'M AWAITING ON REVIEWS BEFORE I FINISH OFF THE NEXT CHAPTER AND POST IT!!! NOTE THIS AUTHORS REVEIW. **

**-IAMONEOFTHEM  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick thanks to, KeyLimePie14, xXxChocolateHeartxXx, maxthieriotluver, nodoubtrox and okaie, who have stuck with me through the wait and reviewed my last chapter. But not only that, they have continued to read this saga even though I might have let them down at times with my long awaited updates and bad plots. I love you guys for reading and I'm dedicating this chapter to you guys! Thank for the support. **

**Here's chapter 3. Read and Review. **

**P.S. I haven't edited this chapter yet. I wanted to get started and write four, so I skipped it. If it's really bad, I'll fix it later. But for now just R&R around the mistakes.**

**P.S.S. CHARACTER CHECK: My actress/ actor comparison toward my characters has changed since Colorblind. The twins have personalities like Kim and Jessica, the twins in Cheaper By the Dozen. Parker is like Dylan for Dylan's couch, almost completly actually. If you've never heard of that, search Dylan's Couch on youtube. And Phil and Keely are Phil and Keely. Mia doesn't have an actor personality yet, but when and if I find one, I'll let you know. **

"Well this definitely doesn't look like the waiting room." Phil said when found Parker sitting out side against the pillars. "How come you're out here?" 

Parker watched as Madison and Page came running from the parking lot. "Mom thinks I did it."

"Did what?" Phil asked curiously.

"She thinks I'm the one who scared the bajesus out of Mia and made her fall and smash her head open." Maddie and Page cringed and grabbed onto Phil's jeans.

Phil patted the girl's heads and smiled weakly at Parker. "I bet she doesn't, she's probably really stressed out right now, and she just wants answers that you can't give her."

"But she was yelling at me. She thinks I played one of my stupid pranks on her. Why would I do that?"

"Well I can see where your mother's coming from and I'm not saying she right, but you do play an awful amount of pranks and tricks on your sisters, but I don't think you would ever do something stupid like this." He reached his hand out for Parker's. "You would never intentionally hurt her. You had nothing to do with this."

"Thanks for believing me, but I'm not going to go back in there and being all nice to _her_." He said angrily and took his fathers hand.

Phil scratched his head. "I don't expect you to, but know that your mother is probably very worried right now, and she doesn't need the added stress of you telling her off, okay?"

Parker nodded his head. "Okay, fine,"

Parker showed his father off to the room where Keely was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall, her eyes closed and her head tipped slightly. Madison ran up and sat next to her. Keely wrapped her arms around the four year old and opened her eyes to meet Phil's. "Hey," She said quietly.

"Hi," He said taking a seat in a chair across the room. "Have you talked to any of the doctors or anyone yet?"

Keely nodded. "About ten minutes ago a doctor came in a told me that a nurse would bring Mia back in about twenty minutes."

"Did they say anything about her condition?" He asked.

Keely nodded again. "She has a moderate concussion and she needs to stay out of school for the remainder of the week."

"And this all happened because she hit her head?" Phil asked putting a hand on his chin. Page came over and sat on his lap.

"On a picnic table…" Keely droned off, looking over at Parker. "Someone or something scared her."

"We'll just have to wait to talk to her." Parker nodded his head in agreement with Phil and sat down on the floor by his dad's feet.

_Random silence encircles the room _

_Leaving a feeling of emptiness wavering through the air_

_Can it be right to think this way?_

_We'll just have to wait_

_Breath in, deep, hope awaits_

There was a soft knock on the door, before an exhausted Mia answered entered the room. Her face was pale and a bandage was raveled around her head. Keely stood up and ran to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Mia, are you okay sweetie."

Mia didn't move she seemed, unresponsive. "She doesn't remember much of the accident and little before that." A nurse walked in behind her and Keely let go of Mia who walked over to Parker and Phil. "We asked her a few questions. As for family and friends, she remembers everyone. She was unclear of what school she went to, but eventually it hit her. Now all you're waiting on is events. Keep her busy by asking her questions about thing in the past. And if she's ever really unfamiliar with it, relive it. Tell her all about what happened and ext."

"Other than that, everything should be okay?" Phil asked as he rubbed Mia's back.

"Yup, she's on pain meds right now for the headache, so if that doesn't subside, you can give her Tylenol. Avoid Advil because that releases air pockets in the brain" The nurse waited for a second, looking around at the crowded room. "So, all you have to do is sign her out at the nurse's desk in the front and make a follow up appointment for a week from now."

"Alright, thank you so much." Keely shook the nurse's hand and watched her exit the room.

The room fell silent. Parker looked at Mia and half smiled, she shrugged back and then she spoke the first thing she had said to her family all day. "I want to go home."

Keely nodded and lifted Madison into her arms. "Anything you want Mia."

Mia walked over toward the door and waited for the rest of her family to follow her. They gathered their belongings and followed their ailing daughter out the room and down the hall.

"I'll sign her out and take the twins home. You can leave with Mia and Parker now." Parker groaned and glared up angrily at the man standing beside him. Keely nodded and smiled at her husband before letting Maddie slide from her arms.

"Okay, come on guys." She put a hand on Mia's shoulder and gave her a genteel push toward the door. Parker stalked past her, his arms crossed and eyes lowered toward the floor.

Keely turned her head towards Phil and gave him a look that almost said, "What's his problem?" before following Parker distantly.

"Daddy," Madison asked, pulling on his shirt. "Why was Mia's arm in a Band-Aid with ice?"

Phil looked toward the doors, trying to get a glimpse of Mia's arm. "It was?" Page and Maddie nodded. "Oh, I didn't notice." He scratched his head and moved over toward the nurse's station.

"Hi can I check out Mia Diffy please?" He asked a blonde nurse at the desk.

"Sure, hold on one second." She pressed buttons on the key board in front of her before looking up. "Uh, Phil, Phil Diffy?" She asked confused.

Phil lowered his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm sorry do I know you?"

The woman smiled and stood excitedly. "Phil it's me, Grace!"

Phil's mouth fell open. "Grace, the science genius."

"And math," She added with a smirk.

Phil laughed. "Wow, it's been a long time!"

"I know the last time we saw each other was at high school graduation." She ran her fingers along the edge of the desk. "Speaking of High School, how come you did go to the reunion in April?"

Phil thought back a ways. "Oh, my daughter Mia had a lacrosse tournament in LA that weekend."

"She one hands down." Madison added. Grace stood up to look down at the two young ones."

"Yeah, kick their a…"

"These are my other daughters, Page and Madison." He caught off Page's comment.

"Wonderful, they seem very, uh…" She paused. "Uh, mature for their age. How old are they?"

"You have no idea." Phil laughed rubbing his girl's heads. "Um there both four, just recently had birthdays a month back."

"So, you have three kids, all girls?" She asked getting more involved.

"No, actually I have four kids. I have a son, Parker. He went home with his mother and Mia."

"Oh, so you're married, not playing single parent are we?"

Phil shook his head and smiled nervously. "Nope, I don't think I could handle even these two on my own."

"So Mia, Parker, Page and Madison, so it say's in her file that Mia's thirteen, almost fourteen? Was she the child Keely was pregnant with senior year?"

Phil looked down at the girls who were tentatively listening in to the adults conversations. "No, actually that was Parker."

"Mia's adopted." Page said surly.

"But Momma tells us not to talk about it a lot because Mia gets depressed when people do. Grandma's the only one who can make her feel better." Maddie glared at her twin.

Grace moved away from the desk and motioned toward a lady talking on the phone. "Let's stand and talk over here so we're not in the way."

"You know," Phil said taking a step away from her. "I've really got to get home and check on my daughter."

Grace frowned, obviously hurt. "Yeah I understand, maybe you and you're wife…"

"Keely, you know Keely. Of course you know Keely." He mentally slapped him self.

"I thought so. Well, anyway, you and _Keely_." She said rather coolly. "Could have diner with me sometime, and we could catch up." Grace smiled seductively at him, but he ignored it.

"Yeah that would be fine." Phil made a move for the door. "Uh our house numbers in Mia's profile. Just look there."

"Okay!" Grace said giddily.

"Yeah, well we gotta go, nice talking to you Grace." He ushered the girls toward the door and heard Grace mutter something behind him. Once out side Page looked up at him.

"She seemed nice daddy."

"Yeah, but not as nice as Hillary." Page argued.

"I bet you're only saying that because she made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and you didn't see her this afternoon so she didn't force you to clean your room."

"Well not yet! She will tomorrow." Madison crossed her arms as she got in the back seat of her fathers Lexus.

After Phil was seated in the car, and the girls were safely succor in the back, he pulled out of the parking lot and made his way toward home. "I almost forgot, how was your first day of preschool?"

Madison huffed angrily and Page sat back ready for the explosion. "Well, Mrs. Panone wanted to start us off with something "challenging"." Madison laughed. "Well anyway, she said she was joking, so she gave us a multiplication problem, EASY!!!!" she bellowed. "I got the answer right and she asked if I had a calculator?"

"What!?" Phil asked confused. "You're four only I knew Multiple---." Phil gapped. "Oh,"

The second Keely arrived home she looked at Mia with a longing glance. "Parker, can I please talk to Mia alone for a second?" The teenager nodded and walked up the stairs toward the bedroom and Mia followed her mother into the living room. Keely sat down looking up at her teenaged daughter and frowned. "Sweetie, what happened today?"

Mia shrugged. "I don't know, I fell I guess."

Keely bit her lip. "You really don't remember anything else? Do you remember someone trying to scare you?"

She turned her head away before saying, "I only remember my arm hurting before I fell."

_The truth was Mia remembered everything about the accident, and Tanner, but she couldn't risk telling the doctors and them telling her parents. She need to find a distraction. _"I think one of my friends tried to pull me over toward a table and I slipped on the hill."

"And that's when you fell?"

Mia shrugged again. "And that's when I fell."

Keely thought for a moment. "So when did you get scared? And why were you scared last night?"

Mia blinked at her. "What? Who told you I was scared last night."

"You're loving sister whom you tell everything to and who cares about you very much."

"Maddie…" Mia breathed out slowly.

Keely held out a hand toward her daughter. "Listen to me, I need to know what happened to you today. Why don't you go and relax and think about it."

"I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!" Mia yelled angrily. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! I WANT EVERYONE TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mia stormed from the room and up the stairs, slamming her door shut when she got there.

The basement door flung open and Keely watched as the twins ran past the living room and up the stairs toward their bedroom. Phil ran into the living room flailing his hands. "Keely we have a problem!"

"I know, our daughter is lying to us. She told me she doesn't remember anything and then stormed out of here screaming! Now that's not the Mia I remember three days ago." Keely took a breath and Phil took advantage of it.

"No, I mean we have a problem with Madison."

Keely's eyes grew. "Excused me?"

**So that was the rather short chapter three. I have a feeling some of you are going to guess what happening to Mia. And what did you think of Mia's outburst? And what about Grace? Now she's a suspicious character. Well I got some tricks up my sleeve and I'm looking forward to your REVIEWS. So if I don't get any, no fourth chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of the readers who wrote a review. I really appreciated it and Enjoy. **

**This next chapter has a slow start. I didn't know whether to start it right where we left off, or the next day. It was really complicated because if I started right where we left of, the next chapter would drag on. And if I started the next day, you'd miss too much. So I hope you like what I did with it, and READ AND REVIEW. **

Mia turned so her back was facing towards the window. The continual pitter patter of rocks hitting the glass eventually forced her to move on to the floor. She held her breath and prayed that the sound would stop. She tried everything to get her mind off of it. Mia could picture clearly in her mind what would happen if the window were to crack, one of two things actually. Her mother could run into the room and find out what she'd been hiding from her for the past days or their whole family could be in danger. Finally the menacing noise stopped and Mia waited for a few minutes to make sure it was truly over.

She stood up keeping balance by holding onto the bed. She avoided moving her head too much, because she was still in emancipating pain. She finally made it off the floor and looked out the window. Within second she was back on the floor panting. Her heart was racing and tears were falling down her face. Mia placed her hand over her ears and sobbed. "Please make it stop, why me?" She shook with terror and eventually, slowly, stood back up and moved over toward the window. She opened it up and glared out into the dark night.

"If there's anything I remember after today, its you."

"Good, then you'll remember what I want from you." Tanner said perching himself securely on the tree. "Just open the door and I won't bother you ever again."

"Why do you want me to open the door? What are you going to do when you get inside?"

"That's for me to know and you to _eventually_ find out."

"What are you going to do to Kee- I mean, my mother." Mia closed the window an inch more feeling a rush of cold air entering the room.

"You have no idea what she's done to me. She's ruined my reputation, by business went into flunks and all I ever wanted was her, but she had to be a little bitch and hook up with your da," He stopped. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Then I'm not letting you in. Matter of factly, I wouldn't let you in even if you did tell me." She began to close the window more. "Now good night, I'm going to bed, and I'll see you at school tomorrow." She lied dismally. She closed the window and locked it before shutting the blinds and getting back into bed. Mia was no longer scared, just angry. Whoever this guy was was a sick freak that was playing games with her and she didn't like it.

Mia hoped that her lie would get the strange man to go to school in search of her and leave her be at home. This brought another deathly thought to Mia's mind. What if her "parents" left her at home alone while they're at work? Would they ask Hillary to spot a day? The fear in her small body grew and she begged to God that nothing unnatural would happen tomorrow. Mia closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep once more.

…---…---…---…---…---

A soft knock interrupted the silence, Mia groaned groggily. She opened her eyes into the darkness and a silhouette of a short girl entered the room. The girl turned on the light with her fisted hand and approached Mia's bed.

"I brought you Tylenol and water." Maddie explained handing her a glass and dropping two pills in her empty hand. She swallowed them quickly and took a swig of water to make sure they went down.

"Thanks," Mia said perching up on her elbows. She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand and frowned. The numbers were blurred and reading them gave her an immediate head ach. "What time is it?"

"Quarter till' eight." Said the four year old, without remorse.

"What?" Mia gapped at her preschool sister.

"It means fifteen minutes until eight."

"I know what it means." Mia said jumping at her. "But how do you, I mean, you can't honestly, what?" She tripped over her words and eventually gave up leaving Madison a granted opportunity for discussion.

"Mia can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"But don't get mad."

"What?" Mia asked again louder.

"Who was the man last night in the tree?"

Mia frowned at her. "What?"

"The man in the tree, you were talking to him." Madison took a step closer towards the bed.

"You don't know anything about that Maddie. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Mia handed the glass back to her.

"But, who…"

"I said, don't tell anyone okay, not mom or dad or even Page."

"But I have to tell Page, she's my twin."

"I SAID, DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Mia grew louder and Maddie backed away. "Promise?"

Maddie looked at Mia dumbfounded. "Okay, I promise." The four year old turned and quickly walked out of the room. Mia stood up from her bed and groaned as she became lightheaded. Her head pounded more and she angrily punched her pillow. She slipped on her dark blue slippers and left from the room and into the hallway. Mia stood there dumfounded. Up or down, she questioned. How do I get to the kitchen?

She looked around for someone to help her, but she was alone on the second floor, or was it the third? Mia groaned and mentally slapped herself. You know you have an intermediate concision when you can't remember where your kitchen is.

"Uh, help," She spoke toward the stairs. When no one responded she quickly started up the stairs. Phil met her at the top and looked at her confused.

"What are you doing up here?" She didn't respond. "How's your head?"

Mia shrugged. "Painful."

"Where are you going? Were you coming to see me?" Phil took a step down and put an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"I was uh, looking for the kitchen." Phil laughed in spite.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." Mia didn't seem pleased to be herded around her own house, but she let him push her along just the same. They walked down the stairs together and into the kitchen where Hillary smiled a wide grin at the thirteen year old.

"Hey Kiddo, how's the head ach?" Mia shrugged and Hillary handed her a plate of eggs and bacon. "You still remember how good my cooking is, right?"

"I remember that it's better than his." She said dryly as she pointed towards Phil. "Weren't you not suppose to work until Wednesday?"

Hillary nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that my favorite teenager "with a concussion" was okay."

"Aside from "having a concussion", I am fine."

Hillary glanced up at Phil who sadly raised his eye brows at her. "Jesus, this whole family has attitude problems today. Even Page got fresh with me." Hillary began cleaning the dishes in the sink and mumbling to herself under her breath.

"So why are you here again?" Mia asked again as Phil removed himself from the room and went into the office.

"Your mom wanted to stop by the office this morning so she could tell her secretary that she was going to take a few days off to spend some time with you while you're band from school…lucky." She smirked and dropped a wet rag on the counter.

Mia half smiled and took a deep breath of relief. "That's nice of her," her mouth full.

"You bet, so she wants me to stay here until she's done prepping Kayle for the next upcoming events." Hillary sat down at the kitchen table next to Mia who was finishing up her breakfast when Page ran into the room screaming.

" Madison hit me Hillary!" She stomped her foot. "Punish her, make her pay."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, DON'T LISTEN TO HER." Madison yelled from the stairs. "She's a filthy liar!" Her blonde hair coming into view.

"I am not you "bad word in front of a kid"!" Page said using her mothers fake curse phrase. Madison entered the room red faced and flaring. She went to yell until she saw Mia in the room.

"I did hit her." She confessed, her eyes focused on her older sister. Maddie quickly looked at Page with a pleading look on her face. "I'm sorry, please don't say anything." She winked. "I'll tell you later."

"Tell her what later?" Hillary asked.

"Why I hit her. I'm really sorry." Madison ran out of the room pulling her twin sister behind her.

"Be ready to go in two minutes." Phil yelled behind them. "I don't think I'll ever understand those two." He shrugged and shook his head.

"Is it just me, or has Maddie been, for lack of a better word, different, these past few days."

Mia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this morning so told me it was quarter till' eight? I mean, what the heck kind of a four year old say stuff like that?" She whispered to disallow Madison from hearing.

"Maybe she's going to grow up to be a genius?" Phil joked nervously. He faked a cough and backed away slowly. "Well we really should be going, GIRLS, CAR, NOW!" He yelled as he walked down the stairs to the basement.

"What's up with him?" Hillary asked after he was out of ear shot.

"Dunno,"

The two stood in silence for a few seconds until the twins ran down the stairs colliding into their legs. "Bye!" They yelled and left.

Mia and Hillary exchanged glances. "That was…"

"Weird?" Hillary finished for her. "So, Mia, what's with the change in spirit? You were Ms. Anti Social yesterday and today, well…after a concussion and everything?"

"I guess I'm just happy that I won't be home alone all day." She moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. Hillary watched her sadly. She could tell that something was wrong, seriously and impudently wrong.

"Well I'm sure that you're mom is happy about getting to spend some time with you." She laughed. "Although I'm not sure why, you're not the most entertaining teenager I've ever meet."

Mia listened to Hillary from the other room, but did not respond. Instead, she turned on the TV and began to watch a rerun soap show. Hillary gave up on the conversation and turned towards the sink, cleaning up the mass of plates and silverware over filling onto the counter. She sighed, obviously flustered. What was happening to that poor girl was all she could think about. One minute Mia was angry as hell, she had seen that when Maddie ran down stairs crying. The next minute she was depressed and silent, sometimes happy, but rarely.

Hillary's new ingenious thought was that the accident yesterday at school, and Mia's new unfound behavior, were some how connected.

She made it a plan to talk to Keely about once she got home.

…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…

Keely got home around ten thirty looking distraught and aggravated. She opened the door and found Hillary reading a magazine and the kitchen table. She looked up quickly before shutting the papers closed.

"Where is she?" Keely asked sadly.

Hillary shrugged. "She went up stairs a while ago saying like insomnia?" She pondered her words for a moment. "She must be on the computer?"

"Yeah, have you talked to her?"

"Well yes, but not about anything important." The woman sighed. "She's changed Keel. There is something seriously wrong. You need to help her."

"I'll try my best, but I think she's going to need professional help." Keely felt her heart break as she openly admitted it. "I have a feeling this is much more than the accident."

"That's what I was getting at too." Hillary stood wavering back and forth, rocking her knees slightly. "I'll just go. Try as hard as you can and push until you're absolutely sure she won't budge."

Keely nodded and made her way towards the stairs.

_My train is off the track it seems _

_Delirious from my loss of _

_Sleep deprived I greet the day _

_Won't be easy to do _

_Are you this restless too? _

She entered Mia's room without knocking and stared almost angrily at the girl sitting cross legged on the bed. Her computer open, she failed to comprehend her mother's presence in the room.

"How's you're head?" Keely asked. "Did you take any Tylenol?"

Mia did not respond. Her eyes were fixed on the computer. Keely took notice of the wire hanging from her ears. Keely groaned loudly and went to yell, but held back. _Relax Keel, just go easy on her. _Keely walked into the room shutting the door behind her. She moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, her arm genteelly brushing the computer.

_One by one the days grow longer and longer _

_And I in my own sweet pain grow stronger _

_I must admit, I must admit, I must admit _

_It's a good insane _

_I must admit, I must admit _

_Hear me admit _

"So, you're birthdays in six days. Anything you want to do." Keely asked softly.

_Yeah, not get raped and murdered by a sketchy guy who sits out side my bed room at night. _"Nope, it'll probably be Barbie or Bratz themed or something like that. I don't really have a preference."

"Oh come on, I know you don't mean that." She smiled. "If you want, we can have two separate parties? The twins won't mind, well, at least Page won't" She said thinking back to Maddie's confession of loving to share her birthday with her older sister.

Mia shook her head. "Why go through the trouble? I'll be fine. I'll just invite Renae and Karley over."

"Are you sure?" Keely reached out to rub Mia's bandaged head.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm sure." She slowly pulled away, turning her gaze back towards the computer.

"Anything you want?"

Mia shook her head. "Nope, I'm good."

Keely rolled her eyes. She sat uncomfortably on the bed, unwilling to move. She felt something slide off her neck and clatter onto the floor. "Shit," She gasped looking up at her daughter. "I'm sorry," She bent down on the floor and picked up her locket and broken chain. "Oh man, that sucks." Keely examined the broken gold chain and sighed.

"Do you ever take that off?" Mia asked.

Her mother shook her head. "Nope, it's my own way of carrying the weight of my family around my shoulders, or in this case, neck." She handed the heart shaped locket over to Mia's out stretched hand.

"My picture in here looks terrible." She said dryly.

"Why do you think I don't have one?"

"Because you'd look queer carrying a locket with a picture of yourself around?" Keely laughed and genteelly pushed Mia's shoulder.

"No, because I'm completely not photogenic."

Mia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh yeah, you're so not photogenic, BS. Ms. Journalist, Ms. I'm on the TV twice a day."

"Oh yeah Ms. I have a folder on my computer just for Myspace pictures."

Mia gasped. "You…how did?"

"Oh, don't think that just because you have your own computer now, doesn't mean I'm not going to keep filtering your websites and checking up on you."

The thought almost soothed her. Mia thought how nice it was to have someone checking up on her, to make sure she didn't get into trouble. It almost made her want to tell her about the man stocking her… _almost_. "I can't believe it."

"Oh well, get used to it." Keely laughed. "So what do you want to do?"

Mia shrugged. "I don't care."

"Of course you don't care, you want everyone else to be happy before your self." She pushed the laptop of Mia's lap. "Come on." She pulled her off the bed and out of the room. "Its not often I get to spoil only one of my kids. Of course we'll have to get something for the twins and Parker while were out."

"Oh yeah, screw dad." Mia said slowly making her way down stairs. "But I don't want to go out yet."

"Why not?" Mia shrugged and pointed toward her head. "Does it hurt?"

"No, but I don't want to go out in public with a white bandage around my head. It screams, "Hey, I'm a retard, I've been in an accident."

The last part hit Keely hard. "Hey," She said strictly. "Don't talk like that. Do you understand me?"

Mia gave her a blank expression. "What, I've been in an accident?"

"No, "I'm a retard". That's rude and unkind." Keely put a hand on her shoulder. "Please, just don't." Keely got eye level with her daughter and began lifting the bandage off her hair. After it was off, she spun her around to look at the wound. "It's not too bad. Why don't you go take a warm shower and be careful how hard you scrub around the gash, okay?"

Mia nodded still dumbfounded about saying retard. She backed away up the stairs and sighed deeply. Keely slumped against a wall almost in tears. It had been almost four years and she still hadn't told Mia about her parents. When they adopted her, she never said anything about want wanting to find her parents again. Maybe, secretly, she still wanted to find them? Maybe life as a Diffy wasn't enough, but it's not like she had a choice. Her parents were dead, and couldn't take care of her in the first place.

Keely heard the shower turn off twenty minutes later, and then, she began to get her purse and stuff back together. She threw her Victoria Secrets sweater over her head as she looked out the window at the rain pouring down. Out in the distance, coming down the driveway, she saw a small boy. Walking quickly, holding an umbrella. Keely titled her head and squinted. Soon he was coming up the porch and she held the door open for him.

"Hi, can I help you?" Keely asked as the boy lowered his umbrella and threw it outside on the steps. He pulled his hood down over his head and a mop of curly blonde hair fell out.

"Good afternoon Ms, my names Collin Kir-_uh_-Kirtus. My family just moved in down the street." He smiled, his brown eyes wavering.

Keely put out her hand and the boy took it. "Nice to meet you Collin, I'm Mrs. Diffy." She smiled and released his hand. "Its good to hear you'll be moving in. Not a lot of people live around here."

"Yes, father did say that. I just wanted to make my self known around the neighborhood. I'm of age, fourteen to be exact, so if you have younger children, I would be more than happy to assist you if need be." Keely nodded and didn't say anything. Foot steps were heard coming down the stairs and both turned to look as Mia slowly made her way into the hall.

"Hi-uh?" She said looking Collin up and down.

"Pleasure to meet you Mi" He paused. "Uh- my you're pretty." Mia blushed and turned slightly towards Keely.

"Mia, this is Collin he and his family just moved in across the street." Collin nodded nervously. "So Collin, you'll have to tell your mother and father to stop by, my husband and I would love to meet them. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child. My parents aren't married though, they just live together and theyreare hardly the people type. Well, my father especially, my mother, not so much. She goes out all the time."

"Oh, alright." Keely looked toward Mia for help.

"Um, I hate to do this to you, but my mother and I were just on our way out the door. Is there any way we could meet again?" Mia smiled fondly at the boy.

"Of course, I'd be more than happy." He gave them a wave. "Have fun on your outing, thank you for inviting me into your house hold. It was most wonderful to meet you." He left through the door leaving Mia and Keely standing mouth ajar in the front hall.

Out side, Collin was running the long length of the drive way, quickly back towards his car. He got in the passenger seat and looked at the woman next to him. "It's all good and done. I think they believed my phony act."

"You got that from me." The woman smiled happily. "Everyone believed me to be the science geek in high school."

"Mom you were a science geek in high school." Collin stated impudently.

"Yes, but no one would believe me to be living this life style now."

"What life style? You work at NASA and a local hospital. What wasn't to be expected?" He laughed angrily. "That you aren't married to my father but you both seek the same future _and the same family?_"

"Well after all, it was me who announced my love to Phil Diffy first." The woman pulled away from the driveway and moved across the street. "I couldn't help if the cards weren't in play at the time."

"And dads crazy. Why did you date him in the first place?"

The woman slammed on the breaks. "I told you not to bring that up anymore. It was one night, and that's all it takes. Now drop it. He needed help, and that's what we're going to give him, understand? While we both have the same goal established, we're going to work together."

"The daughter is pretty cute though."

The woman snapped. "Oh hush, don't go getting involved."

**Well now if that didn't screw things up a bit. I wonder how you're all taking the shock. Anyone got any ideas? The story's coming along… slowly, but I think I have some good ideas up my sleeve. Please review…. You know the drill. **

**P.S. Should I write a quick Harry Potter one shot? Would anyone read it? Does anyone have any good ideas for a Harry/ Ginny romance? **

**READ BELOW!!!! **

**. Please **

**.. Help **

**… Me **

**…. Find **

**….. What **

**…. Is **

**… So **

**.. Rightfully **

**. Mine **

**_IMPORANT!_: Also, I just recently lost my I-pod and I have no idea where it is. Any ideas? It's not in any of the cars and the last place I remember having it was right before I took a shower to go with my cousin to the mall. I didn't take it to the mall though because I didn't see a point in playing it in the car if all my cousin and I were going to be doing was talking. So I'm upset because I don't loose my I-pod EVER, considering I'm always listening to it, but where does your I-pod ever disappear too? Again, any ideas? IMPORTANT!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, who hates me? I DO! **_

_**Well basically, the story of my life, my computer crashed and I lost my independent story (75 pages), Harry Potter fanfic story (4 chapters), Phil of the Future fanfic (3 chapters). So I've redone it all. This is the first of three new chapters I have done. The second will be up wend and the third Saturday. See you then. And don't for get to review. **_

"_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white walls_

_And in the halls_

_There are people looking through_

_The window in the door_

_They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place you'd rather be"_

Mia's head nodded up and down along with the melody of the song. She sang along, in tune, and strummed her electric guitar. The chorus rolled in and she stood off the bed and looked at her self in the mirror. She smiled, feeling please and noticed her mother looking back at her. She stopped and Hayley Williams went right on singing with out her.

"Mom!" She gapped. Her guitar felt limp in her hands and she lost her fingering on it. It almost clattered to the floor, but Mia had gained her gripping just in time to catch it.

"You're pretty good." Keely teased. "You remind me of a mini me."

Mia gave her a tiny shrugged. "That's not possible."

Keely took the guitar from her hands and smiled. "You think I'm uncool, huh?"

The teenager laughed. "Actually, most kids are embarrassed by their family, Parker perhaps, but I think you're pretty cool. You've got good style."

Keely rubbed Mia's brown head. "Thanks for that, I do try to stay "in" with the latest fashions."

"So I've seen, now are you going to play the guitar or not?"

The stereo was turned off and new music began to fill the room. Keely's slim fingers moved over the strings as an old song she once knew by heart, swept over you.

"_You, you're always there for me_

_When I need you most_

_Day and night you're by my side_

_Protecting me"_

The guitar was instantaneously back in Mia's hands as Keely turned around red faced. "It's been a while since I've done that."

"I couldn't tell." Mia spoke seriously. "Did you write the song?"

Keely half nodded. "Back when I was a sophomore in high school."

"Hum your always there for me, when I need you most, day and night your by my side." Mia looked down at the carpet while she repeated the lyrics. "Who'd you write it for?"

"Technically, my mom, but I think in a sense it was written for your dad." The fourteen year old bit her lip at the thought…

"Awkward…" She mused.

Keely gave her a short laugh. "How so?"

"You've been together that long?"

"Oh stop it, you've heard all of our funny high school stories. Don't get me started on how long we've know each other."

"Please, tell me a story!" Mia begged, putting on a puppy dog pout. "You always tell the twins them."

"And you pretend not to be interested."

"Please!" She clapped her hands together. "Don't disappoint the girl whose home with a concussion."

"God, how many more days of this?" Keely asked rubbing her temple.

"One, not including the weekend."

"Fine, I'll tell you uh-" A ringing came from Mia's dresser. Her cordless house phone interrupted Keely and she walked over to it, looking down at the caller ID. "Pickford Elementary, I wonder who…" She answered the phone, her free arms draped across her stomach.

"Hello, this is Keely Diffy." She answered, and Mia rolled her eyes playfully.

"Mrs. Diffy, this is Ann Sherlow, Pickford Elementary principal. I have your daughter Madison in with me right now and I think it would be best if you came here to talk to me in person, we have a critical issue at hand."

"Like what, a medical issue, or behavior or…"

Mrs. Sherlow cut her off. "I think it would be best if you came down to talk to me in person."

Keely nodded glancing over at Mia, who was staring intensely at her. "Alright, then I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Anytime with in the next hour would be respectable." She spoke.

"I'm leaving my house now then."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Diffy, see you soon." Mrs. Sherlow hung up leaving Keely dumbfounded.

Her blonde hair dropped in front of her face and she shook her head. "Can't the Diffy's just be normal?" She spat. "First a psycho stocker, then a jealous girl friend and now a futuristic brain."

Mia's mouth feel. "What about a psycho stocker?"

Keely turned pale. "Oh, that's nothing, high school stuff, you wouldn't be interested."

"Try me," She pushed.

Keely shook her blonde head and began heading for the door. "Maybe some other time, we have to go to the twin's school."

Mia followed her mother out of the room angrily. "What about a futuristic brain?"

"Drop it Mia, it's not important." Keely headed down the stairs, Mia hot on her trail.

"Fine, then I'm staying here."

Keely crossed her arms while moving into the kitchen. "You know I can't leave you here by yourself until after your check up tomorrow afternoon."

"Then tell me about why Maddie's a freaking genius and about your psycho stocker!" Mia stopped in the door way glaring at her mother. "I bet his name is Tanner." It fell out of her mouth so quick she had to slap and hand onto her face.

Keely turned her head, looking shocked. "How do you know about that?"

"It was a guess." She looked around the room avoiding eye contact. "Tanner seems like a pretty stockerish name doesn't it."

Keely took steps closer to Mia. "You don't just think of that name in your head." She grabbed onto Mia's chin roughly. "How do you know who Tanner is."

Mia pulled back to release her chin and turned towards the floor. Tears came freely to her eyes. "I can't." She breathed.

Keely got on her knee and forced Mia to look at her again. "Mia, you can tell me anything." Mia shook her head and Keely inhaled deeply. "I'm not asking Mia, I'm demanding."

Mia crocked out a sob. "He wants you." Mia let her head fall into your hands.

Keely took a step back and fell into the kitchen chair. "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Mia!" Keely screamed louder.

"I don't know, outside, at my school I DON'T KNOW."

"You should have told me right away."

Mia started to cry hard. "You don't understand, he wants you, and he wants dad dead."

"I know…" Silence fell between them before Mia screamed.

"You've know all this time. I've been going through all this shit and you didn't do anything about it."

"No, almost four years ago we had him in jail, he broke into our house with a gun. The twins were barely one."

"He knows where we live. He followed me at school."

Keely gasped. "That's why you were scared. That's why you passed out at school."

Mia nodded and more tears fell. "He'll be out side my bedroom window tonight, he always is."

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
